Somewhere in between
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Ein Satz von Lu geht Jordan einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und sie kann gar nicht anders, als Lu zuhause zu besuchen, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. JordanLu Femslash


TITEL: **Somewhere in between  
**TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Allgemein, Romanze  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Jordan/Lu  
SPOILER: leichte Spoiler zu 6.02 „Shattered"  
INHALT: Ein Satz von Lu geht Jordan einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und sie kann gar nicht anders, als Lu zuhause zu besuchen, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Schließt an die Folge 6.02 „Shattered" an und dreht sich hauptsächlich um eine (leider) dem Schneidetisch zum Opfer gefallene Szene.  
DISCLAIMER: Kontrolliert ihr Bankkonto … Nope, sieht nicht so aus.  
Mir gehört immer noch nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Nur die Idee der Story und die Handlung gehören mir.  
WARNUNG: Nicht beta gelesen – Fehler, die gefunden werden, dürfen behalten werden … Und es ist meine erste Femslash Story. Also seid bitte gnädig :-)

* * *

„_Du willst mich doch nicht wieder küssen, oder?"_

Ich weiß nicht, warum mir dieser Satz nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Seit er ausgesprochen wurde, geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Immer und immer wieder muss ich daran denken und kann einfach nicht dagegen an, dass diese Worte mich bewegt haben, dass sie etwas in mir ausgelöst haben, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ, der sich durch Worte so aus der Fassung bringen lässt. Normalerweise stecke ich alles leicht weg – oder gebe es zumindest nach außen vor.

Doch jetzt ist es anders. Heute kann ich nichts einfach wegstecken und vergessen.  
Seit gestern Abend hat sich etwas geändert.

Vielleicht ist es diese Sache mit Garret und der Untersuchung, von der ich gedacht habe, dass sie sich gegen mich richtet. Vielleicht ist es aber der Zeitpunkt an sich, der mich so unsicher, ja fast labil macht. Seit ich aus Washington zurück bin, ist nichts mehr wie es einmal gewesen war. Alles hat sich verändert. Ich habe mich verändert. Vielleicht bin ich endlich erwachsen geworden. Oder vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur aufgewacht und habe gemerkt, dass das Leben viel zu kurz ist, um es zu vergeuden.

Oder vielleicht ist es einfach nur, weil ich so furchtbar müde bin …

Was würde ich dafür geben, einfach nur die Augen zu schließen und eine Nacht durchzuschlafen, ohne von dem schlimmsten Albträumen geweckt zu werden und schweißgebadet, zitternd im Bett zu liegen und darauf zu warten, dass die Nacht endlich vorbei ist und ich zur Arbeit fahren kann. Dorthin, wo ich nicht alleine bin, wo meine Freunde sind, Leute, die mich verstehen.

Und doch bin ich gerade heute von diesen Freunden weggegangen. Ich habe nicht wie üblich bis weit in den Abend hinein gearbeitet, um die Zeit zuhause so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Heute bin ich so zeitig gegangen, dass Emmy mich beim Gehen doch glatt gefragt hat, ob ich mir einen halben Tag Urlaub genommen hätte. Mein Blick, den ich ihr als Antwort zugeworfen habe, muss tödlich gewesen sein, denn so bleich habe ich unsere Empfangsdame in all den Jahren noch nicht gesehen. Und auch ihre gemurmelte Entschuldigung war ungewöhnlich und … seltsam.

Doch was interessiert mich Emmy?  
Ich habe nicht Feierabend gemacht, um sie zu verwirren oder zu ärgern, sondern weil mir dieser Satz nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht.

„_Du willst mich doch nicht wieder küssen, oder?"_

Acht Worte. Ein Komma. Ein dickes Fragezeichen, das sich nicht nur durch die Tonlage, sondern auch durch den Blick, den sie mir dabei schenkte, geäußert hat. Oder war das alles nur Einbildung? Habe ich Dinge in etwas hineininterpretiert, die so gar nicht da waren? Da sind?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich muss es einfach herausfinden …  
Trotz meiner Entschlossenheit, zittert meine Hand ein wenig, als ich an die Tür mit der Nummer 213 klopfe und auf Schritte von drinnen höre.

Lange muss ich nicht warten, bis die Tür geöffnet wird und ich in ein erstauntes Gesicht schaue, dessen Anblick gleich wieder die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle in mir wachrüttelt; Unsicherheit, Freude, eine seltsame Art von Eifersucht und … eine Wärme, die ich noch nicht deuten kann.

„Jordan", fragt Lu erstaunt. „Was … machst … was machst du denn hier?" Man sieht ihr an, dass sie mit allem gerechnet hat, nur nicht mit mir. Aber trotzdem wirkt sie nicht verärgert, dass ich hier bin und ihren Feierabend störe. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkt seltsam erfreut.  
„Komm doch rein." Sie öffnet die Tür lächelnd weiter und lässt mich in ihren Flur eintreten, der hell und geschmackvoll und vor allem ordentlich eingerichtet ist. Ich fühle mich gleich wohl, obwohl alles hier doch das genaue Gegenteil von dem zu sein scheint, was ich gewohnt bin. Bei mir ist es fast nie ordentlich. Wenn ich etwas fallenlasse, bleibt es meist solange dort liegen, bis ich dreimal darüber gestolpert bin und es verärgert aufhebe. Doch hier … Ihre schwarze Lederjacke, die sie gestern beim Gilbertfall noch getragen hat, hängt ordentlich an einem Haken neben der blauen Jacke mit dem weißen Schriftzug Bostoner Polizei auf dem Rücken und dem hellen Mantel, den sie schon so oft getragen hat, was mir aber jetzt erst richtig bewusst wird, wo ich ihn am Haken hängen sehe.  
Früher ist mir nie aufgefallen, was sie getragen hat oder wie gut sie darin aussah. Früher war sie einfach nur die Andere, die Feindin, die, die mir Woody weggenommen hat.  
Doch seltsamerweise hat sich das geändert. Abrupt geändert. Ganz plötzlich. Gestern, nachdem sie Dave Gilbert überführt hatten, war mir zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst geworden, dass wir doch eigentlich an gutes Team waren und sein konnten.

Als Lu die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hat, fällt mir auf, dass ich noch gar nichts gesagt habe. Doch ich weiß auch nicht, was ich sagen soll. Zu verwirrt bin ich noch von ihrem Anblick. Sie trägt nur einen beigefarbenen Bademantel, der aussieht wie ein Kimono, aber aus dickem Frotteestoff gemacht ist. Er geht ihr bis knapp über die Wade und ist mit einem braunen Gürtel um ihre Taille geschlossen. Sie ist barfuss und ich weiß nicht, ob sie außer dem Bademantel überhaupt noch etwas trägt oder ob sie gerade aus der Dusche gesprungen ist, sich den Mantel übergeworfen hat, um nicht völlig nackt an die Tür zu kommen. So hätte ich es zumindest getan, wenn mich jemand beim Duschen gestört hätte. Und der Gedanke macht mir schrecklich nervös.

Schweigend stehen wir uns gegenüber und sehen uns an. Keiner traut sich etwas zu sagen – oder zumindest ich traue es mich nicht. Sie wartet sicher nur ab und hofft, dass ich ihr den Grund erkläre, warum ich hier bin.  
„Störe ich gerade?", bringe ich mühsam hervor, nachdem ich eine kleine Ewigkeit lang überlegt habe, was ich sagen soll. „Ich meine, ich … ich war gerade in der Gegend und dachte, ich schaue mal vorbei. So ganz …"  
Ihr Grinsen lässt mich verstummen und ich sehe sie verwirrt an.  
„Rein zufällig?", fragt Lu. „Nun, das muss aber ein großer Zufall gewesen sein, der dich ans andere Ende der Stadt geführt hat." Sie schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf und deutet auf eine Tür zu meiner Linken. „Komm doch mit in die Küche", sagt sie. „Ich wollte gerade anfangen, zu kochen. Hast Du Hunger? Wir könnten zusammen essen. Vorausgesetzt, du magst Pasta."  
Ob ich Pasta mochte? Keine Frage. Und hungrig bin ich auch, hatte ich doch seit dem Morgen nichts mehr Vernünftiges gegessen.  
Doch will ich mit ihr essen? Will ich nicht nur … ja, was? Was genau wollte ich? Mir über meine Gefühle klar werden, herausfinden, was ich mir nur eingebildet habe und was nicht? Doch wie soll ich das machen, wenn mein Körper rebelliert und ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kann? Wenn ihre simple Anwesenheit mich schon völlig nervös macht?

„Ich … ich weiß nicht", bringe ich leicht stotternd hervor und komme mir vor wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich sollte vielleicht wieder … Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen. Tut mir Leid." Ich wende mich wieder der Tür zu, doch als plötzlich ihre Hand auf meinem Unterarm liegt, halte ich mitten in der Bewegung inne und spüre, wie alles in mir sich versteift. Langsam blicke ich hinab auf ihre Hand und drehe mich dann noch langsamer wieder zu ihr um.  
Sie sieht mich an und scheint plötzlich genauso nervös zu sein, wie ich mich fühle. Langsam, fast widerwillig zieht sie ihre Hand zurück und senkt den Blick.  
„Tut mir Leid", murmelt sie leise und ich frage mich, was ich heute an mir habe, dass sich schon die zweite Frau bei mir entschuldigt, nur weil ich sie angeschaut habe; erst Emmy, jetzt Lu.  
Und wieder tut es mir Leid, doch ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Hast du Parmesankäse?" Erst eine Weile, nachdem ich diese Worte gehört habe, wird mir bewusst, dass ich es war, der sie ausgesprochen hat. Ich sehe Lu verwirrt an, sie starrt verwirrt zurück, bis sie plötzlich anfängt, zu lachen und mich damit ansteckt.  
„Heißt das, du bleibst?", fragt sie, nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hat. Ich kann nur nicken und wische mir verstohlen eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel, während ich mich darüber freue, wie einfach wir diese beklemmende Situation gemeistert haben und wie schön es ist, mit jemandem zu lachen. Mit ihr zu lachen …  
Lu führt mich in ihre kleine, aber doch wohl sortierte und ebenso hell eingerichtete Küche, wie den Flur, bevor sie sich entschuldigt und kurz verschwindet, um sich etwas anzuziehen.

Als Lu zurückkommt, trägt sie eine weite Hose aus schwarzem Nickistoff und ein dazu passendes Oberteil. Sie lächelt mich an und tritt dann an die Arbeitsplatte, auf der sie schon alle Zutaten für ihre Spagetti a la Simmons bereitgelegt hat. Eine einfache Tomate/Basilikumsoße mit einem Hauch Knoblauch - und Parmesankäse, wie sie augenzwinkernd erklärt.  
Sie nimmt noch ein zweites Glas aus dem Vitrinenschrank und schenkt mir ungefragt von dem Wein ein, der schon geöffnet neben der Kochplatte, auf der ein großer Spagettitopf auf seinen Einsatz wartet, steht. Sie nimmt ihr eigenes Glas und prostet mir zu, ohne dabei den Blick von mir zu wenden.

Man muss sich beim Zuprosten in die Augen schauen, sonst hat man keinen guten Sex … Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich diesen dämlichen Satz gelesen habe, aber ich muss jedes Mal daran denken, wenn mir jemand zuprostet und versucht, den Blickkontakt zu halten. Und jedes Mal macht es mich nervös – wie auch jetzt, nur dass diese Nervosität meine ohnehin schon angespannten Nerven noch ein wenig mehr zum Flattern bringt.

„Also, was hat dich wirklich hergeführt?", fragt Lu nach einer Weile. Sie hat es abgelehnt, dass ich ihr beim Kochen helfen und steht nun schräg mit dem Rücken zu mir an der Ablage und schneidet die Tomaten in kleine Würfel. „Möchtest du endlich über diese … diese Sache sprechen? Zwischen uns?" Sie dreht sich mit dem Messer in der Hand herum und sieht mich fragend an. Sie muss in meinem Gesicht wie in einem offenen Buch gelesen haben, anders kann ich mir diese hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und die leicht gerunzelte Stirn nicht erklären.  
Was zwischen uns ist …  
Was ist denn zwischen uns? Ist da überhaupt etwas zwischen uns? Falls ja, was genau?  
„Oder möchtest du mich einfach anschreien, mir sagen, dass ich kein Recht hatte, dir Woody wegzunehmen und dass es absolut daneben von mir war, dich tatsächlich eines Mordes zu verdächtigen?", fragt Lu mit einem Lächeln, das so schwach ist, dass es nicht mal ihre Augen erreicht. Ich schluckte und senke den Blick in mein Glas.

Woody … ja, das ist so eine Sache für sich. Und auch der Mordverdacht … das ist noch so eine Sache für sich.  
Aber ich möchte über beides nicht reden. Nicht über Woody. Nicht über JDs Tod und die schlimmen Tage danach, diese Hexenjagd, die mich bis nach Washington vertrieben hat. Nein, darüber muss ich erst nachdenken. Dann kann ich darüber sprechen. Vielleicht … Vielleicht aber auch nicht …  
„Warum sollte ich dich anschreien?", frage ich dann aber doch. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir vorwerfen sollte. Woody hat sich für dich entschieden, damit muss ich leben. Und das ist nicht deine Schuld." Ich zucke mit den Schultern und trinke noch einen Schluck Wein. Dass ich denke – oder dachte, dass es sehr wohl Lus Schuld gewesen war, dass Woody sich von mir abgewendet hat, muss sie nicht wissen. Das ist nicht wichtig. Die Sache zwischen ihr und Woody ist vorbei. Ein und für alle Male. Das hoffe ich zumindest …  
„Ich habe damals nicht gewusst, was zwischen dir und Woody war", gibt Lu zu. Sie schüttet die Tomatenstücke in einen durchsichtigen Behälter und holt dann einen kleinen Stabmixer hervor. In der nächsten Minute stört nur das leise, summende Geräusch des Mixers meine quälenden Gedanken, und ich bin froh, als Lu den Mixer wieder ausstellt und die cremige rote Soße in einen kleinen Topf umfüllt. Sie stellt die Kochplatte an und dreht sich dann wieder zu mir um.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich auf Woody eingelassen hätte, wenn ich es damals gewusst hätte", sagt sie ernst. Sie nimmt ihr Weinglas und kommt zu mir an den Tisch, um sich mir gegenüber auf den zweiten Stuhl zu setzen. Sie ist immer noch barfuss, obwohl der Fliesenboden kalt sein muss. Doch sie scheint es so gewohnt zu sein und keine Probleme damit zu haben. Noch eine Frau, die nicht so leicht friert, denke ich und lächle leicht.  
„Weißt du, Jordan", sagte sie. „Ich habe Woody gebeten, mit dir zu sprechen und dir von uns zu erzählen, nachdem du mir an diesem Abend mit Kayla erzählt und zu verstehen gegeben hast, was da zwischen euch war oder vielleicht noch ist." Ich will sie unterbrechen und ihr sagen, dass sie ruhig die Vergangenheitsform nehmen kann, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass da nichts mehr zwischen Woody und mir ist und auch nicht mehr sein wird. Wir sind Freunde, wir waren Freunde und werden es sicher auch noch eine lange Zeit lang sein. Mehr nicht. Wir haben es versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert. Ende der Geschichte.  
Doch irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht, Lu das zu sagen. Stattdessen nicke ich nur schweigend und nippe an meinem Glas, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Was sie zu sagen hat, scheint wichtig für sie zu sein. Da will ich sie nicht unterbrechen.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass du … dass du es so erfahren musstest", fährt sie stockend fort, weicht dabei aber meinem Blick aus. „Ich habe das nicht gewollt, und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst."  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte ich noch einmal, doch dieses Mal klingt meine Stimme schon viel einfühlsamer und tröstender, auch wenn die Erinnerung an diesen Morgen, als ich Woody zu seinem neuen Büro gratulieren wollte und mit ansehen musste, dass Lu schneller gewesen war, immer noch ein bisschen wehtut. „Wirklich nicht. Woody ist … er ist in so vielen Dingen noch ein kleiner Junge. Und er wird es auch immer bleiben und nie dazulernen. Weißt du, ein bisschen ist er wie Peter Pan. Er lebt in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt und wünscht sich die verlorenen Jungs zurück, mit denen er gegen Captain Hook kämpfen kann." Lu grinst bei dem Vergleich und ich grinse zurück. „Wahrscheinlich ist er deswegen Polizist geworden, weil ihr doch alle irgendwie nie erwachsen geworden seid und gegen das Böse kämpft."  
„Das kann schon gut sein", sagt Lu. Sie grinst immer noch, als sie an ihrem Glas nippt und es dann auf den Tisch stellt. „Sehr gut beobachtet, Dr. Cavanaugh."  
„Vielen Dank, Detective Simmons", antworte ich.

Wir sitzen eine Weile lang schweigend da und hängen unseren Gedanken nach. Ich weiß nicht, was in Lu vorgeht in dem Moment, aber es muss etwas sein, das sie sehr beschäftigt. Und es muss etwas sein, das mit mir zutun hat. Warum sonst sollte sie immer wieder zu mir rüberblicken und leise seufzen?  
Ein leises Blubbern aus dem Soßentopf reißt uns aus unseren Gedanken und Lu springt schnell auf, um die Temperatur herunterzudrehen, bevor die Soße überkocht oder anbrennt. Beides ist nicht schön und macht eklige Flecken, wie ich selber schon bei einem meiner bescheidenen Kochversuche habe feststellen müssen.  
Ich sehe Lu dabei zu, wie sie die Kräuter klein schneidet und stelle überrascht fest, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte. Nicht, bekocht zu werden, sondern einfach nur jemandem beim Kochen zuzuschauen; jemandem, der weiß, wie es geht und nicht wie Dad am Weihnachtstag erst feststellt, dass der gekaufte Puter zu groß für den Ofen ist. Oder der mit seinem aufgefallenen chinesischen Essen angibt und man am nächsten Morgen die leeren Tüten und Packungen vom China-Taxi im Mülleimer findet. Nein, jemand, der kocht und dem man ansieht, dass er es gerne tut. Der sich wirklich Mühe gibt und nicht einfach nur eine Tüte aufreißt, alles mischt und in die Mikrowelle schiebt. Und der dabei auch noch so unheimlich gut aussieht …

Von dem letzten Gedanken erschrocken, senke ich den Blick auf den hellen Fliesenboden unter meinen Füßen und hoffe, nicht rot geworden zu sein. Oder falls doch, dass Lu sich nicht gerade jetzt umdreht und es sieht.  
„Ich war ziemlich eifersüchtig auf euch beide." Dass Lu sich doch herumgedreht und mit dem Rücken gegen die Ablage gelehnt hat, merke ich erst, als sie mich wieder anspricht. Ich blicke auf und sehe sie fragend und ein wenig ungläubig an. Sie war eifersüchtig auf mich und Woody? Auf was denn? Dass wir fast nicht miteinander gesprochen haben? Dass wir uns aus dem Weg gegangen sind und dann, wenn es nicht anders ging, absolut befangen miteinander umgegangen sind?  
„Doch, doch", sagt Lu, die meine Gedanken erraten hat. „Ich war ganz schön eifersüchtig. Weil ich genau wusste, dass Woody niemals aufhören würde, etwas für dich zu empfinden. Und weil ich wusste, dass ich niemals das für ihn sein würde, was du warst. Und weil du … weil du …" Sie bricht ab, sieht mich für den Hauch einer Sekunde lang so seltsam an, dass ich ihren Blick nicht deuten konnte, bevor sie sich abwendet und angestrengt in der Soße herumrührt.

Ich stehe auf und trete neben sie. Sie ist so stark auf die Soße konzentriert, dass sie mich gar nicht zu bemerken scheint. Doch dann fährt sich erschrocken zusammen und verspritz dabei ein wenig Soße auf dem weißen Kochfeld.  
„Tut mir Leid", sage ich betroffen. Ich greife mit ihr gleichzeitig nach der Rolle Küchenpapier und halte gleichzeitig mit ihr inne, als unsere Hände sich dabei berühren. Sie sieht mich an, schluckt, schluckt erneut und scheint dann wie erstarrt. Mir geht es ähnlich. Ich kann mich einfach nicht bewegen, aus Angst, etwas falsch zu machen oder diesen Moment zu zerstören. Ihre Berührung kribbelt leicht auf meiner Haut und ich muss ganz unwillkürlich lächeln. Auch Lus Blick verändert sich und aus diesem erschrockenen Blick wird ein freudiges Lächeln, das man sonst nur bei kleinen Kindern sieht, denen man ein Eis versprochen hat.

Eis scheint auch bei uns im Spiel zu sein; und zwar eins, das langsam zwischen uns schmilzt. Diese unsichtbare Barriere, die lange Zeit zwischen uns war, scheint einzustürzen und Platz für das zu machen, was wir wirklich wollen. Gegenseitige Anerkennung. Achtung. Freundschaft …  
„Jordan, ich -" Lus leises Flüstern wird durch ein Schrilles Klingeln unterbrochen, das sich erst nach wenigen Sekunden Begreifens als das des Zeitmessers entpuppt, der über die Kochzeit der Spagettis gewacht hat. Mir entweicht ein frustriertes Seufzen, und auch Lu scheint alles andere als begeistert von dem Timing der Nudeln zu sein. Trotzdem wendet sie sich von mir ab und greift nach dem Abtropfsieb, das sie in die Spüle stellt, um die Spagetti hineinzuschütten. Ich kümmere mich in der Zwischenzeit um die Soßenflecken, werfe Lu aber immer wieder heimlich Blicke zu, um zu ergründen, was da mit uns passiert. Ich komme zu keiner zufrieden stellenden Antwort.

Auch nicht später beim Essen, als wir über Gott und die Welt reden, wie zwei alte Freundinnen. Wir stellen fest, dass wir beide viele gemeinsame Interessen haben, und denselben Geschmack, was Musik und Filme angeht. Und wir finden sogar beide George Clooney gut. Lu outet sich als heimlicher Emergency Room Fan und ich lache darüber genau so wie sie sich darüber amüsiert, dass ich eine Schwäche für die verzweifelten Hausfrauen habe – etwas, das ich noch niemandem gebeichtet habe. Nicht einmal Garret oder Lily.  
Ich glaube, so gut wie an diesem Abend habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr amüsiert, und ich bin fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als wir beide aufgegessen haben und auch die Flasche Wein so gut wie leer ist.  
Das bedeutet dann wohl, Abwaschen und nach Hause gehen … Es ist ja auch schon spät, wie ich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr erstaunt feststelle.

Als ich Lu anbiete, ihr beim Abwasch zu helfen, bin ich überrascht, dass sie einverstanden ist. Normalerweise bietet ein Gast seine Hilfe ja nur aus Höflichkeit an und der Gastgeber lehnt diese entsetzt ab. Doch nicht bei Lu und mir. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht, weil Lu mich nicht als Gast sieht? Oder weil ich mich nicht als Gast fühle?

Als Lu mir den ersten Teller zum Abtrocknen reicht, hält sie inne und sieht mich ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, Jordan", sagt sie leise. „Ich glaube, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, ich würde nicht hier sein und so … so unbefangen mit mir umgehen. Warum hasst du mich nicht? Warum redest du mit mir normal und schreist mich nicht an? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."  
Das tue ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Doch das kann ich Lu schlecht sagen. Also zucke ich nur mit den Schultern und nehme ihr den Teller ab.  
„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, Lu", antworte ich nach kurzem Zögern. „Anfangs habe ich auch gedacht, ich müsste dich hassen. Für alles. Aber vor allem, weil du geglaubt hast, dass ich JD umgebracht habe. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte dich nicht hassen und ich kann es immer noch nicht. Warum auch? Du hast nur deinen Job gemacht und dabei sogar noch das eine oder andere Auge zugedrückt. Alle Beweise haben gegen mich gesprochen und ich habe eine zeitlang sogar selber geglaubt, dass ich den tödlichen Schuss abgefeuert habe. Aber ich …" Ich halte inne und sehe sie nachdenklich an, komme aber zu dem Schluss, dass das, was ich sage, die Wahrheit ist. „Du musstest das alles tun", sage ich. „Du musstest mich verdächtigen und mir Steine in den Weg legen, als ich versucht habe, wieder alle Regeln zu brechen, und meine Freunde mit in die Sache rein gezogen habe, um meine Unschuld zu beweisen. Das ist es doch, was ihr Cops tut. Und das ist es doch auch, was ich sonst immer tu, wenn ich euch helfe. Und dass du nicht auf meiner Seite standest wie meine Freunde, mache ich dir nicht zum Vorwurf. Schließlich sind wir … waren wir … keine Freunde." Den letzten Satz habe ich nur mit Mühe über die Lippen gebracht, so unsicher bin ich mir wegen dieser ganzen Sache, dieser Freundschaft oder Nicht-Freundschaft.

„Sind wir das nicht?", fragt Lu, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile geschwiegen und sichtbar schwer an meinen Worten zu knabbern gehabt hat. „Freunde?" Sie sieht mich vorsichtig an und wendet dann den Blick traurig ab. Der Teller in meiner Hand ist schon lange trocken und ich lege ihn blind ab, bevor ich Lu eine Hand auf die Schulter lege und sie sanft dazu zwinge, sich wieder zu mir zu drehen.  
„Meinst du, wir könnten Freunde werden?", frage ich. „Nach all dem, was mit uns und zwischen uns passiert ist? Glaubst du, dass das möglich ist?" Ich will sie mit den Fragen nicht ängstigen oder ihr deutlich machen, dass ich an eine Freundschaft überhaupt nicht glaube, aber ich muss sicher sein, was sie davon hält, bevor ich meine wahren Gefühle über das Thema preisgeben kann. Auch wenn wir am Vortag schon festgestellt haben, dass wir ein gutes Team sind. Doch ein gutes Team im Job zu sein, bedeutet ja noch lange nicht, dass wir auch privat Freunde sein können.  
Und ihre Antwort, die sie mir gibt, überrascht mich mehr als alles andere, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist.  
„Als ich vorhin gesagt habe, dass ich eifersüchtig war, da … da ging es nicht wirklich um Woody und seine Gefühle", gesteht sie mir leise. „Es ging darum, dass du … dass du nur Augen für ihn hattest. _Er_ war es, den du angerufen hast, wenn es Probleme gab. _Ihn_ hast du ihm Hilfe gebeten. _Er_ war es, den du immer zuerst gegrüßt hast, wenn wir ins Institut gekommen sind. Ich war nur das lästige Anhängsel, Woodys Kollegin, die sich in euer Team hineindrängt und alles kaputtmacht." Sie greift nach meinem Handtuch und trocknet sich die Finger ab. „Ich war eifersüchtig, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, nicht für dich zu existieren. Ich war nur die blöde Neue, die ständig nervt, die sagt, was sie denkt und die sich dann auch noch deinen Freund angelt." Sie hebt die Hand, als sie merkt, dass ich sie unterbrechen will und bringt mich zum Schweigen. „Aber weißt du, was das komische an der Sache ist?", fragt sie mich. „Ich habe fast nie gesagt, was ich wirklich dachte, was ich wirklich wollte. Und als ich dann später gemerkt habe, dass ich das, was ich wollte, niemals würde bekommen können, da wollte ich -" Sie verstummt und senkt den Blick auf den Boden. Doch sie muss auch gar nicht weiter sprechen, weil ich verstehe, was sie sagen will. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Einerseits freue ich mich, doch andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob sie wirklich das sagen wollte, was ich denke.

„… da wolltest du, dass es auch kein anderer bekommt?", frage ich vorsichtig. „Deshalb wolltest du mich ins Gefängnis -" An ihrem Blick sehe ich, dass ich genau ins Schwarze getroffen habe und breche ab.

Das Schweigen, das nun zwischen uns herrscht, ist alles andere als angenehm. Ich fühle mich zunehmend fehl am Platz und bereue es, dass ich hergekommen bin und herausfinden wollte, was passiert ist. Aber so habe ich jetzt wenigstens Gewissheit. Gewissheit darüber, dass ich mir das alles nicht nur eingebildet habe, dass ich in Lu keinen Feind habe oder jemanden, der mich hasst, sondern eher das Gegenteil. Doch was ich mit diesem Wissen anfangen soll, was in Zukunft werden soll, weiß ich immer noch nicht.

„Gestern, nach … nach der Verhaftung, habe ich dich etwas gefragt", sagt Lu leise.  
„Ob ich dich wieder küssen würde", sage ich. Lu nickt.  
„Als du mich … als wir uns … vor ein paar Wochen. Ich war viel zu überrascht, um richtig zu reagieren oder es überhaupt zu realisieren, aber ich glaube, ich habe da schon nicht falsch reagiert. Ich weiß, dass du mir nur vormachen wolltest, dass du kein Problem mit mir und Woody hast, und ich habe auch niemals gedacht, dass etwas … dass es eine … aber ich … ich habe dich -"

„Zurückgeküsst?" So langsam macht es mir trotz des eher ernsten Themas Spaß, dieses Spiel zu spielen und ihre Sätze zu beenden, und ich muss sogar ein wenig lächeln, als ich eine Seite an ihr entdecke, die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen habe. Sie ist verlegen und schämt sich. Und sie sieht dabei unheimlich niedlich aus.  
„Würdest du es wieder machen?", frage ich leise und bin über meinen eigenen Mut erstaunt. „Mich -"  
„Zurückküssen?" Dieses Mal ist sie es, die den Satz beendet, obwohl sie von meinem Mut genauso überrascht zu sein scheint, wie ich es bin. Dann müssen wir beide grinsen. „Probier es doch aus", flüstert sie. Sie kommt einen Schritt näher auf mich zu und ich lege ihr ganz automatisch die Hände auf die Oberarme, um sie daran zu hindern, wieder zu flüchten. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was da gerade passiert und ob es gut oder schlecht ist. Ich weiß nur, dass es sich richtig anfühlt, als sich unsere Lippen erst sanft, fast vorsichtig berühren, bevor der Kuss intensiver, fordernder wird und keiner von uns mehr an Flucht denkt. Und wie kann etwas falsch sein, wenn es doch scheinbar das ist, was wir beide schon so lange wollten, ohne es zu wissen?

**Ende**


End file.
